The One That Got Away
by ThatBrunnette
Summary: Lucy wakes up to discover that Natsu has left her. He was her first, he was the best and now he left. He was the one that got away! Now he's back, does she still want him?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Lucy's 18th Birthday  
><em>_(Five years ago)_

A thin rivulet of sweat rippled between her breasts as she walked towards him. The flare skirt of her short dress flounced around her smooth white thighs, and her nipples rubbed against the fabric with each graceful step she took. She had never been so aware of her body. _Or of his body. _He sat at the old wooded bench perched beside a beautiful swampy lake. Two cans of soda rested between his legs, against the bulge in his worn blue jeans. His black T-shirt fit him just as well as the denim, molding to his biceps, chest and stomach, and his messy hair hung too low over the ribbed neck of his shirt in back - one wayward lock dipped recklessly onto his forehead. He looked dangerously handsome as the night. Exactly what she wanted, needed.

She had ditched her ball as soon as the clock stroked midnight to meet up, yet again, with a certain lad. She stood before him, equal parts of fear and excitement. She didn't know how to do this at all - yet she'd wanted him for so long, loved him... ever since she met him seven years ago. A pulchritudinous heiress like her surely got a handful of suitors. But she didn't need them, for she had known the moment she set her eyes on Natsu Dragneel that he was the _one. _

He was a year older than her and lived out in the lake with his "Grandpa." Truth be told, the guy was an orphan. He had been found and raised by the old man since then. He was a fire mage and claimed that his father was a dragon. The towns people thought he was crazy. Everyone treated him like an outcast except for his foster grandfather and Lucy. In the earlier days, she protected him from the children's bullying. That was the beginning of their friendship. Over the years, the town grew to accept him. He had earned each and everyone's respect and admiration.

He was now the knight of their precious princess.

She remembered how clear it had been that her father had been quite alarmed of Natsu and she understood why. Her father knew she had feelings for the young man and was very protective of her beautiful daughter, just like any father would be. Sex oozed from him like swamp mud if you picked it up in your hand and let it squeeze out between your fingers. One look from him and her whole body turned to liquid, something hot, bubbling from inside out.

Her father was nowhere around. And she was ready to become a woman with Natsu, ready to learn all the secrets of passion, ready to sweat with him, ready to let him show her... everything. Down to her heart and soul.

His dark eyes burned right through her, tightening her nipples further. "What took you so long?" He didn't smile, but his gaze held exactly what she wanted - honesty and seriousness. Beneath his stupidity, was a man of burning passion and devotion. She knew him well. She believed in him. Perhaps... he also shared the same feelings. She could only hope.

"Well, it's hard to sneak out of the manor especially when it's _my _birthday!" He smirked. "Your daddy knows you're here?"

She gave her head a saucy tilt. "What do _you _think?" A hint of a smile quirked one side of his mouth. But just as quickly, his amusement faded back to serious. "I think this is an awful dangerous place for a princess like you." He hiked a thumb towards the marshy lake to his right. Moss covered much of the surface, thick cattail rimming the edge, and for the first time she noticed the fishing pole propped over a tackle box, the line sunk in the water nearby, waiting for a nibble. "Where's Happy?"

"He's with grandpa. Anyway, alligators are out here you know. They eat up kittens in one bite."

Why did even that make the juncture of her thighs tingle madly?

"I'm not afraid. You're right here to protect me. I'm perfectly safe."

"What if I'm not here with you?"

A hint of annoyance had crept into her voice, "_I'm not afraid." _

"Maybe you should be. Maybe you don't know what you're getting yourself into. And maybe you better just tell me what you came here for, _princess._" She took a deep breath. He was teasing her. _Now or never. Make it now. Get exactly what you want for your birthday. _She took another step towards him, and the mere movement reminded her again of her body - and what she craved. She could hear music nearby, and the sexy strains of an old song. It gave her the urge to sway. She let her hips begin to move, ever so slightly. "Since I turned eighteen tonight, I want _you _to give me my present, too. You came to my ball empty handed."

His eyes narrowed into dark slits that should lured her nearer, especially when they followed the movement of her hips for a long, sultry moment before rising back to her face.

"And just what do _I_ have that _you_ could possibly want?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Whew at last! I finished Chapter One. :) I hope you like it! 'Tis my first time writing and it's made with love. :* Anyway, feel free to comment/criticize my work. If there are grammatical errors and all, please do tell me!

Ps, I might update a little while later.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
